


ROAD TRIP!

by PerfectlyNervousBeard19507



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Road Trips, junk food JUNK FOOD, stuck in a fire truck for 20 hours together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyNervousBeard19507/pseuds/PerfectlyNervousBeard19507
Summary: A glimpse into Hen, Eddie, and Buck’s 20-hour road trip to Texas in the fire truck during the crossover.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 252





	ROAD TRIP!

“You sure you’re gonna be alright, stuck in the truck for twenty hours with those two?” Chim jerked his head toward the outgoing engine. Eddie and Buck were propped against the side of the newly cleaned, gleaming truck, heads bent over Eddie’s phone. Buck made a happy noise about something and Eddie laughed, nudging him with his shoulder.

Hen huffed out a breath, watching the two with a small smile one her face. “Buck bought all sorts of junk food for the ride, but Eddie told me he’d help me control the man-child’s intake so he doesn’t get too roudy.”

Chim snorted. “Good luck to you both.”

Hen nodded and slung her bag over her shoulder. “Let’s get going, kids!” She opened the driver’s door and threw her duffle onto the second seat. Behind her she heard grunting as Buck and Eddie got into the back, taking their duffels with them. “We’re burning daylight!”

Bobby approached and stepped up to the cabin before she could close the door and leaned his head in. He had already formally briefed them on the situation, and Hen raised her eyebrows at him in anticipation. “Good luck guys. Make us proud down there.”

“It’s my home turf, Cap, we go this.” Eddie called from the backseat and Buck nodded distractedly, trying to work his seatbelt into the buckle while vibrating with excitement.

Bobby nodded in that reassuring, firm way of his and clapped Hen on the shoulder before stepping away and closing the door on them. Accompanied by the waves and catcalls from the rest of the crew on duty, the truck drove out of the 118 firehouse, honking one last time before turning down the street, destination: Texas.

*** 

“This can’t be happening!” Buck’s hands were arm-deep in his duffle, shuffling through frantically. Next to him was a small pile of clothes and personal items, all rudely vacated in a rush. “I could’ve sworn I brought Sour Patch Kids! I showed them to you, Eddie, remember?”

Hen heard Eddie’s snort from next to Buck. “I guess you must’ve left them back at the station.”

“Oh.” Buck’s voice sounded entirely too woebegone to be talking about candy. “I was looking forward to those, I haven’t had them in ages, gotta stay fit you know? But then we had this road trip together, and they were on sale...” He drifted off and started packing his things back into his bag, oozing sadness.

_Stay strong, Eddie!_ Hen cheered him on silently from the driver’s seat. She’d been on the receiving end of Buck’s sad face before and it was hard to resist for her. For Eddie it would be even worse, but she was confident that he--

“Hey, so... I’m sorry about the Sour Patch Kids, but I may have found you those peanut butter cups you like. The Trader Joe’s ones?” Hen sighed in defeat as she heard Eddie shuffle in his bag before producing the package. _He didn’t even have to search that long. Bastard had those ready and waiting!_

“Eddie!” Buck couldn’t have sounded happier if Eddie had just offered him a new car. “Oh, wow, I haven’t had these in forever! I could kiss you right now!”

Hen sighed. It was gonna be a long ride.

***

“Hen?” Hen jolted awake at Eddie’s voice. Buck had taken over from Hen at the wheel, but had asked that Eddie take over when he began to crash from his sugar high. Buck’s exhaustion must’ve rubbed off on her as soon as she sat in the back with him, she didn’t remember falling asleep.

“You awake?” 

“Hmm, yeah.” She mumbled, moving her arm up to stretch. She accidentally nudged Buck, who mumbled in his sleep and curled further into the turnout coat he was using as a blanket. His head was turned at a ridiculous angle, propped against the window in a way that looked less than ideal.

She turned back toward Eddie, who was watching Buck, a soft smile on his face. 

“You want me to take over, Eddie?”

Eddie nodded. “I’d appreciate that. I could use some shut-eye.” He jerked his head toward the driver’s seat. “The stop has a Starbucks, so I got you a coffee.”

“Thanks.” Yawning, Hen climbed down from the back. “You want to wake Buck before he gets a crick in his neck and has to face a Texas forest fire with his head on sideways?”

“Nah,” Eddie huffed a laugh and climbed into the back. “Let’s let him sleep a bit more.”

Hen shrugged and climbed aboard, settling herself into the driver’s seat and inhaling the heavenly smell of caffeine. She adjusted the seat, pulling it forward and slightly down again to suit her height before reaching for the Joe and having a sip. “Hmmm. Hey, you got some more suga--” She stopped speaking as her eyes took in the arrangement behind her. 

Eddie was leaned back, his feet propped on the seat in front of them. He’d rearranged Buck so Buck’s head rested comfortably on Eddie’s shoulder, and Buck was snuggled into his side, his nose half-buried in Eddie’s neck, face relaxed and serene, his long body draped in both his own turnout coat and Eddie’s. Eddie was in his department sweatshirt, eyes already closed, a small smile on his face.

Hen huffed out a quiet laugh, before reaching for her phone to snap a photo for their friends back home. Then she quietly opened her door to where the lights in the dark beckoned her to the Starbucks and extra sugar packets. “I’ll be right back.”

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt by @buckleysjareau in my ask box! Feel free to send me prompts as well to my ask at https://perfectlynervousbeard.tumblr.com/!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are my soul food! Love you all!


End file.
